militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Awards and decorations of the United States Air Force
Awards and decorations of the United States Air Force are military decorations which are issued by the Department of the Air Force to Air Force service members and members of other military branches serving under Air Force commands. Of all five branches of the United States Armed Forces, the United States Air Force currently maintains the highest number of active awards and decorations, including many without equivalent in any other service. United States Air Force awards were first created in 1947. At that time, Air Force members were eligible to receive most U.S. Army decorations and Air Force veterans of World War II were entitled to continue displaying World War II campaign medals. In 1962, following the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Air Force began a concentrated effort to create its own array of awards and Air Force members could no longer receive decorations of the United States Army as a matter of course. By the end of the Vietnam War, most of the modern day Air Force decorations had been established and Air Force members were also entitled to receive and wear all inter-service awards and decorations (see also the interservice Air Medal-which ranks above Aerial Achievement Medal). By the start of the 21st century, the Air Force had created several new ribbons as well as an Air Force specific campaign medal known as the Air and Space Campaign Medal. In February 2006, the United States Air Force ceased issuing new awards of the Good Conduct Medal, however, the medal was reinstated in February 2009. The AFGCM has also been back-awarded to those who were in service during the three year break in new awards. By retro-actively awarding those who deserved the medal, it is as if the medal had never been taken away.http://archive.is/20120717161410/http://www.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123135344 Air Force members are also eligible to receive approved foreign awards and approved international decorations. The currently issued active Air Force decorations are as follows: Military awards Air Force meritorious medals Air Force service medals Air Force Good Conduct Medals Air Force unit awards Air Force service ribbons Air Force Award Badges Civilian awards * Air Force Decoration for Exceptional Civilian Service - similar to the military Distinguished Service Medal. A gold-colored medal bearing the Air Force coat of arms with a wreath of laurel leaves. Ribbon is dark-blue silk with three dotted golden-orange lines in the center. * Air Force Valor Award - similar to the Airman's Medal. Gold-colored medal design bearing the Air Force thunderbolt on an equilateral triangle surmounted by the Air Force eagle perched on a scroll inscribed "Valor" within an olive wreath. Ribbon is light blue with four yellow stripes, two dark blue stripes, and one red stripe in the center. * Air Force Outstanding Civilian Career Service Award - similar to the military Legion of Merit. Bronze medal bearing the Air Force coat of arms with a wreath of laurel leaves. Ribbon is white trimmed in maroon with three maroon stripes in the center. * Air Force Meritorious Civilian Service Award - similar to the military Meritorious Service Medal. Sterling silver medal and lapel emblem bearing the Air Force coat of arms with a wreath of laurel leaves. Emblem with ruby indicates receipt of more than one Meritorious Civilian Service Award. * Air Force Command Award for Valor - similar to the military Meritorious Service Medal when awarded for heroism. Sterling silver medal of the same design as the Air Force Valor Award. Ribbon is light-blue silk with four yellow stripes and one red stripe in the center. * Air Force Exemplary Civilian Service Award - similar to the military Commendation Medal Public service awards * Air Force Scroll of Appreciation (or Air Force Scroll of Honor) - For meritorious achievement or service that are completely voluntary and performed as a public service or patriotic in nature. * Air Force Exceptional Service Award - A gold-colored medal bearing the Air Force coat of arms with a wreath of laurel leaves. Ribbon is dark-blue silk with three dotted golden-orange lines in the center. Special awards and trophies * USAF First Sergeant of the Year Award * General and Mrs. Jerome F. O'Malley Award (wing commander and spouse team)Officials announce O'Malley Award winners * Joan Orr Air Force Spouse of the Year Award * Lance P. Sijan USAF Leadership Award * Koren Kolligian Jr. Trophy (safety)Staff Sgt. J.G. Buzanowski, F-16 pilot receives Koren Kolligian Jr. Trophy, 6 June 2007, Secretary of the Air Force Public Affairs] * Cheney Award (an act of valor, extreme fortitude or self-sacrifice in a humanitarian interest, performed in connection with aircraft) * Mackay Trophy (most meritorious flight of the year) * General Thomas D. White USAF Space Trophy * General Wilbur L. Creech Maintenance Excellence Award * Dr. James G. Roche Sustainment Excellence Award * General Lew Allen, Jr. Trophy (officer and senior NCO in aircraft maintenance or munitions directly involved with setting up aircraft sorties with nuclear weapons) * Lieutenant General Leo Marquez Award * 12 Outstanding Airmen of the Year (sponsored by Air Force Association) * Aviator Valor Award (sponsored by American Legion Aviators' Post No. 743) See also Awards and decorations of the United States military Notes External links *AIR FORCE INSTRUCTION 36-2903 DRESS AND PERSONAL APPEARANCE OF AIR FORCE PERSONNEL *AFI 36-2805, Special Awards and Trophies *AFI 36-2818, The USAF Maintenance Awards Program Category:United States Air Force *